Accidente
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado que pasó entre Nanoha y Fate durante el accidente de la morena?


Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarme en el hospital de la TSAB

Esta historia estará narrada por Nanoha y Fate, así que os separaré cada explicación para que no tengáis confusiones cuando leais :S

Y Viva NanoFate! ;)

**Accidente**

Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarme en el hospital de la TSAB. Miraba el lugar desorientada, ya que no sabía porqué estaba allí y sobretodo, porqué estaba vendada por todos lados.

En cuanto me senté noté como me costaba levantarme, así que miré a mis piernas. Pude ver como una chica rubia estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre mis piernas. Una sonrisa dulce se asomaba a mis labios, así que cuando puse los pies en el suelo para levantarme noté como mis piernas no tuvieron fuerzas para sostenerme, así empezando a caer al suelo pero fui retenida por la rubia.

-Ves con cuidado Nanoha –Me dijo dulcemente.

La miré curiosamente ¿Desde cuando esta chica me conoce? Y lo que me rompía el corazón era es que no conseguía recordar nada… Miré fijamente sus hermosos ojos rojizos, eran un color extraño pero eran tan bellos que me atrapaban.

El ruido de la puerta me sacó de mi mente fijando mis ojos a la chica que venía con cara no muy alegre.

-¿Ocurre algo Shamal? –Le pregunté asustada.

La otra chica solo me miró tristemente para después mirar a la chica que estaba a mi lado.

-El accidente que ha tenido…

¿Accidente? ¿Qué accidente? Ahora entiendo porqué no podía caminar y porqué estaba en el hospital, pero no pude evitar que millones de preguntas pasaran por mi cabeza, así que miré a Shamal.

-Shamal-chan… ¿Qué accidente? –Le volví a preguntar del mismo modo.

-Nanoha... Sufriste un accidente que debido a la consecuencia que te produjo toda aquella tensión física antes provocada y por exigirte mas de la cuenta... Quedaste gravemente herida, a tal extremo que puedes perder tus poderes y quedar paralítica

Sentí como mi corazón se partía en pedazos en cuanto me dijo el problema que tenía, así que fruncí el ceño.

-Tratadme –Esa palabra extrañó a ambas.- Hacedme pruebas, lo que sea, pero no voy a dejar de caminar y menos renunciar a mi magia –Dije confiada de lo que decía.

-Nanoha… -Me nombró preocupada la rubia.

Yo la miré cariñosamente para que no se preocupara. En mi interior sabía que la conocía muy bien, pero no puedo recordar su nombre…

-Shamal ¿Cuidarás de ella? –Preguntó la rubia levantándose y dejándome en la cama.

-Claro, tú tienes que irte a una misión

La rubia sonrió cariñosamente a Shamal para después mirarme y acariciarme mi mejilla, sintiendo como el rubor se subía a mis mejillas.

-No te esfuerces… Te conozco de sobras –Me dijiste cariñosamente mientras salías de la habitación.

Al irse trasladé mi mano posándola en mi mejilla que había rozado la rubia, notaba como mi corazón latía fuertemente y latía de felicidad, pero no comprendía este sentimiento. Ante esa duda miré a Shamal.

-Shamal-chan… -Susurré insegura.

Al nombrarla ella solo me miró sonriente.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro

-¿Quién era esa rubia? –Pregunté curiosa.

Al preguntar pude notar como me miraba asustada.

-Nanoha… ¿No te acuerdas de tu mejor amiga? –Sentí que me preguntaba con miedo.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza. Al responderla ella se sentó y me miró seriamente.

-Nanoha… ¿Qué es lo que te acuerdas? ¿De la TSAB? ¿De la gente?

-Pues… La directora de la TSAB es Hayate, mi mejor amiga y lo poseedora del Libro de la Oscuridad –Respondí algo confusa.- También me acuerdo de ti, Signum, Vita, Zafira, Yuuno-kun… -Le fui nombrando a todo el mundo a quien conocía y lo que sabía desde que me volví maga.

Shamal me escuchaba atentamente y notó algo que no me dio muy buena espina.

-Nanoha… Te acuerdas de todo perfectamente pero… -Agachaste la vista tristemente.- Has olvidado a la persona más importante para ti –Me dijiste en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Quién?

-Fate-chan –Me miró a los ojos.- Ella es tu mejor amiga, ella fue con quien luchaste por culpa de su madre y con quien estableciste una fuerte amistad –Sentí como su voz empezaba a quebrarse lentamente.- Has olvidado a la persona a quien amas…

Eso si que me sorprendió ¿Amar? ¿Desde cuando amaba a una mujer? ¿Yo no estaba enamorada de Yuuno? Millones de preguntas volvían a aparecer por mi cabeza. Noté un gran vacío dentro de mí, así que las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y bajaron por mis mejillas. Shamal se alteró y no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarme.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Me había pasado toda la noche durmiendo a su lado ya que había recibido la noticia de que Nanoha había tenido un terrible accidente, así que me preocupé mucho y no tuve otra que mantenerme a su lado.

Tuve miedo a perderte, a que te fueras de mi lado y a volver a caer en la soledad. Tú me sacaste de las manos de mi madre a quien aún sigo queriendo y no sé porqué… Cada noche siempre venías a mi lado para abrazarme y darme seguridad ¿Ahora que hago yo sin tu sonrisa?

Había acabado de salir de la habitación donde posaba Nanoha ya que me dirigía al despacho de Hayate. Al entrar pude verla trabajando duramente, pero en cuanto me vio dejó el trabajo y se acercó a mí corriendo.

-¿Cómo está Nanoha-chan? –Me preguntaste preocupada cogiéndome de las manos.

-Puede quedarse paralítica y dejar de usar la magia… -Dije con un gran dolor en el pecho.- Pero ella es fuerte y se que se recuperará –Dije para animarnos ambas.

-¿Tu quieres estar con ella, cierto? –Me preguntaste con tu típica sonrisa que anima a cualquiera.

Al preguntarme eso solo pude sentir como el rubor se subía a mis mejillas. Ante esa reacción noté como mi amiga reía por lo bajo.

-Entonces te retiro de todas las misiones –Me dijiste guiñándome un ojo.- Tu nueva misión es mantenerte al lado de ella ¿Vale?

Esas palabras me alegraron los oídos, así que sonreía abiertamente para notar como abrían bruscamente la puerta de su despacho.

-¡Hayate! –Exclamó Signum.

-¿Qué ocurre Signum-chan? –Preguntó Hayate preocupada.

-Nanoha… -No sé porqué, pero Signum me miró con los ojos doloridos.- Se acuerda de todo pero… -Bajó la vista para no mirarme.- No se acuerda de Fate…

Esa palabra me rompió por completo el corazón, sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir y se rompía en trozos; empecé a notar como mis ojos se nublaban y algo cálido bajaba por mis mejillas, así que llevé mi mano hacia ella y noté que estaba llorando. Lágrimas de dolor.

Nanoha, la persona a quien amaba, la chica que tiene mi corazón entre sus manos no me recuerda… Eso me destrozaba por dentro, así que por impulso salí corriendo para dirigirme a la habitación donde estaba ella.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Me había quedado sola en la habitación, sumergida en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que no me recordaba de mi mejor amiga? Y ¿Estaba enamorada de ella o de Yuuno-kun? Las preguntas volvían a azotar mi cabeza, quise responder a todas las preguntas, pero no podía… Porqué todas las preguntas que venían hacia mi cabeza era ella… Ella era mi pregunta.

Me levanté de la cama y caí al suelo, se me olvidó completamente que no podía caminar… Pero puse todas mis fuerzas en mis piernas y me sujete en la pared para ir levantándome, aunque me costara.

Me daba igual todas esas preguntas, lo primero que quería era volver a caminar y volver a utilizar la magia, tenía que seguir con mi trabajo y curarme rápido. Me acerqué a una tabla donde había dos barras a cada lado, así que me sujeté y empecé a caminar con dificultad.

Cuanto más caminaba más cansada me sentía y más me dolían las heridas y las piernas. Las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo, pero no volví a levantarme, esta vez no. Decidí quedarme tumbada un rato y volver a torturarme con las miles de preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza.

Mis párpados empezaron a tener más peso, así intentando cerrar mis ojos. El sueño me iba invadiendo, pero quería levantarme y seguir caminando, hasta volver a caminar. Escuché como la puerta se abría, así que alcé la vista. Tenía la vista nublada, solo pude ver una figura borrosa, así que no pude saber quien era.

-¡Nanoha! –Exclamó mi nombre.

Pude ver como la figura se acercaba a mi preocupada, cogiéndome en brazos y chillando mi nombre, chillando que la respondiera, pero mi voz no salía de mi garganta y el sueño me iba invadiendo. Solo pude notar algo cálido rozar mi mejilla, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En cuanto llegué a la habitación de Nanoha, la vi tumbada en el suelo, medio desmayada, así que me asusté y me acerqué a ella para cogerla en brazos.

-¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha respóndeme! ¡Nanoha! –Exclamaba muy nerviosa.

Noté como ella me miraba un momento para caer en un dulce sueño. Al ver que se había quedado dormida di un largo suspiro para tumbarla en la cama y acariciarle la mejilla.

-Me diste un susto… -Susurré aliviada.

Sonreí para mí al ver la dulce cara de mi mejor amiga, le aparté un mechón que rozaba su bello rostro. Al rozar su fina piel noté como el rubor se subía a mis mejillas, así apartando cuidadosamente la mano.

Sin duda con el cabello suelto se veía realmente hermosa, más de lo que ya era. De repente recordé lo que me dijo Signum, ella se había olvidado de mí, su memoria me había expulsado de sus recuerdos… Cerré los ojos pensativa para después abrirlos dulcemente y volver a llevar mi mano hacia su mejilla para acariciarla cariñosamente.

-Aunque te hayas olvidado de mí… Haré lo que sea para que por lo menos te acuerdes de mí… Aunque sea un poco –Susurré mientras acercaba mis labios hacia sus labios.

Pero paré un momento, pensé que ella a lo mejor no deseaba besarme, así que trasladé mis labios hacia su frente para depositar un tranquilo beso. Al depositar el beso sonreí para mi misma y marcharme de allí.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sentí como los rayos del sol rozaban mi blanca piel, así haciendo que me despertara lentamente. Al despertarme me encontré sobre la cama, así que me imaginé que me encontraron tumbada en el suelo y me volvieron a la cama.

Intenté recordar quien me había cogido, pero no logro saber quien, solo vuelvo a escuchar su voz llamándome… Esa voz tan suave, dulce y amable que me llenaba el corazón… Me moría de ganas de levantarme, correr, chillar, huir de esa habitación para ir en busca a la dueña de esa dulce voz…

Esa voz tan serena… No podía dudar que era la voz de una mujer, pero no importa, esa voz me tranquilizaba y me traía paz. Hubo una pregunta que resolví por mi misma, no estaba enamorada de Yuuno, eso está claro y quería saber cualquier cosa por aquella chica rubia, Fate-chan.

Me entraron ganas de levantarme e ir a buscarla para preguntarle quien era ella, por qué estaba en mi mente siempre, por qué era tan importante para mí… Y por qué hay algo que me dice que esa voz tan dulce es de ella…

Me levanté de la cama y empecé a caminar con dificultad. Por lo menos tenía la suerte de poder mantenerme en pie, pero el inconveniente es que las piernas me dolían demasiado y hacían que me cansara demasiado, así pudiendo caer en cualquier momento… Pero esta vez no, no pensaría caer otra vez para ser recogida por otra persona… Basta de crear preocupaciones a la gente.

Me acerqué con dificultad a la tabla, me sujeté a ambas barras y empecé a caminar dolorosamente.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Me levanté perezosamente de mi cama y fijé mis ojos rojizos hacia la ventana. El sol ya había salido y un día tranquilo estaba por empezar, por fin podría estar todo el día con Nanoha, sin misiones por el medio ni nada. Aunque el que no me recuerde me destroce por dentro… Pero la cuidaría durante sus días en esa habitación. Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a la ducha para prepararme.

En cuanto estuve lista salí de la habitación y me dirigí directamente hacia la habitación donde reposaba Nanoha. En cuanto abrí la puerta de su habitación, me la encontré caminando otra vez en esa plataforma sujetada en ambas barras.

Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta alzó la vista para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Al mirarme pude notar como sus ojos aparecía un brillo hermoso.

-¡Fate-chan! –Me nombró energéticamente con una hermosa sonrisa en tus labios.

_Esta noche vino a verme el viento y me habló_

_Me decía que vendrías hoy_

_Y que esta vez te quedarías_

El corazón empezó a latir más feliz que nunca por tu tono de felicidad cuando me habías nombrado, pero de repente se me estremeció en cuando vi que te habías soltado de las barras y empezabas a acercarte a mí con dificultad. Sin dudarlo fui corriendo hasta tu lado para cogerte por la cadera.

-Te estás recuperando aún… No te tienes que esforzar tanto –Te dije preocupada.

-No pasa nada –Me sonreíste dulcemente.- Quiero salir pronto de aquí para resolver mis preguntas –Dijiste cabizbaja.

Al bajar la cabeza puse mi mano en tu barbilla para hacer que me miraras a los ojos.

-¿Qué preguntas? –Te pregunté curiosa.

-Pues… -Me miraste con duda, como si no estuvieras segura de decírmelo.- Me gustaría saber cosas de ti… -Me dijiste tímida, así notando cierto rubor en tus mejillas.

-¿Cómo que cosas? –Volví a preguntar curiosa mientras te hacia sentar en la cama.

-¿Cómo te conocí? –Me preguntaste al instante mientras me mirabas con algo de ¿Tristeza?

Esa pregunta me extrañó pero a la vez hizo que sintiera cierto dolor en mi corazón.

-Pues… -Me senté a tu lado para mirarte cariñosamente.- Las Jewel Seeds se dispersaron por la tierra y eran unas piedras que cumplían deseos… Pero eran peligrosas si caían en malas manos. Mi madre iba tras ellas y me obligaba a que las recuperara –Bajé la vista tristemente.- Cada vez que fallaba recibía castigos llenos de dolor y yo cegada por el amor que sentía por ella… No me importaba nada… -Te volví a mirar.- Luché contra ti por esas piedras… -Acerqué mi mano hacia tu mejilla para acariciarla cariñosamente.- Tu me sacaste de mis pesadillas y de las manos de mi madre –Te dije dulcemente.

Abriste los ojos sorprendida por lo que te contaba y aún me pedías más después de eso, pero yo no me negué, te seguí contando la historia hasta que llegamos aquí, con el sueño de nuestra querida Hayate.

Parecías muy interesada en saber cosas de mí y eso me alegraba, así sonriéndote cariñosamente.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mientras me contabas la historia de nosotras dos yo te escuchaba muy interesada, me encantaba escuchar tu serena voz y cada detalle que me contabas me iba interesando más en ti, en nosotras.

No pude dudar ni un solo segunda, la chica de esa noche eras tú, reconocería tu bella voz en cualquier lugar. Tu voz relajante y suave que hacía que me sintiera segura en todo, que tuviera más ganas de estar contigo y de saber más cosas de ti.

Quería recordarte fuera como fuera, sentía que eras muy especial para mí, que eras la chica de mis sueños, que eras la chica que hacía latir mi corazón… La chica de quien estaba enamorada… Te recordaría, eso nunca lo dudes.

Por un momento me perdí en tus bellos ojos rojizos, así notando como mi cuerpo empezaba a tomar mi control y mi corazón mis sentimientos.

Cuando noté tu mano en mi mejilla me volviste loca de alegría, así que acerqué mi mano para acariciar la tuya y hacer que se acercara más a mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos un momento para sentirte más cerca. En cuanto abrí los ojos y volver a observarte, pude notar un cierto rubor en tus mejillas.

Quise separar mi mano de la tuya, ya que creí que te incomodaba, pero no pude, tu piel era tan suave y tu mano tan delicada que quise abrazarte y no soltarte jamás en la vida. Acerqué mi mano libre hacia tu mejilla sonrojada, era suave y fina. No tardaste en posar tu mano libre sobre mi mano que posaba sobre tu mejilla, así haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Me fui acercando lentamente hacia ti, observando tus finos labios. Moví un dedo de mi mano para rozar tus suaves labios, así muriéndome por probarlos. Fui acercando mis labios hacia los tuyos, cosa que tu no te negaste, solo cerraste los ojos igual que yo. Cuando iba a sellar nuestros labios, escuchamos como la puerta se abría, así solo logrando rozar nuestros labios y separándonos de golpe.

Guiemos nuestros ojos hacia la puerta, así viendo a Yuuno-kun.

-Buenos días Yuuno –Saludaste amablemente.- Bueno… Yo me tengo que ir –Dijiste nerviosa para levantarte, pero mirándome una última vez con una hermosa sonrisa.- Te veo más tarde –Me dijiste dulcemente para despedirte con la mano y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando saliste noté como Yuuno te siguió con la mirada para después mirarme extrañado.

-¿Pasó algo? –Me preguntaste curioso sentándote a mi lado.

Yo solo te negué con la cabeza para suspirar.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cuando salí de la habitación me apoyé en una pared mirando el suelo sonrojada y nerviosa. Ella y yo estábamos apunto de besarnos… Eso por una parte me alegraba pero por otra me entristecía… Ella seguía sin recordarme aunque le haya contado toda la historia.

Mis ojos empezaron a entristecerse y a llenarse de agonía y mi cabeza de preguntas, pero una sombra me quitó de mis pensamientos, así alzando la vista y viendo a mi otra mejor amiga.

-¿Hayate-chan?

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Fate-chan? –Me preguntaste convencida de que había pasado algo.

Era increíble como hacías para saber las preocupaciones de una persona. Dudé un momento para después suspirar y decidir explicártelo todo. Te lo expliqué todo detalladamente y mientras te lo explicaba notaba como una sonrisa iba apareciendo en tus labios, así que cuando terminé te reíste poniendo la mano sobre tu boca.

Suspiraste y me miraste cariñosamente con una sonrisa tuya que te caracterizaba.

-¿Qué te preocupa? Eso es bueno, eso quiere decir que te recuerda muy en el fondo de ella

-¿Me recuerda? –Susurré algo insegura y con algo de confianza.

Bajé mi rostro un momento, así notando como ponías tu cara bajo la mía aún con una sonrisa tuya.

-Nanoha-chan te ama –Me dijiste con cariño.- Y tú también… En cuanto dos personas se aman no importa lo que pase –Te pusiste derecha y me diste la espalda.- El amor es paciencia –Me dijiste girando medio cuerpo.- Poco a poco ella te recordará… Pero aunque no te recuerde en la vida… -Esas palabras me dolieron.- Ella siempre sentirá lo mismo, el amor nunca se acaba cuando es verdadero –Cuando me dijiste eso abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

Tú siempre has sido sincera con la gente y siempre has estado ayudando, así que te sonreí cariñosamente para darte un abrazo de agradecimiento.

-Gracias… -Te susurré.

-Para eso están las amigas –Me respondiste correspondiéndome el abrazo.- Vuelve a entrar y acláralo todo –Te separaste de mí para guiñarme el ojo.

-Pero… Ahora está con Yuuno –Te dije algo triste.- Hace tiempo que no se ven… Por lo menos que hablen un rato –Te guiñé el ojo para darte seguridad sobre mí.

-Vale… Entonces vente conmigo a tomar algo –Me dijiste mientras me cogías del brazo y me arrastrabas de allí.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Suspiraste para después mirarme con una sonrisa típica tuya.

-Nanoha… Soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco perfectamente –Me dijiste cariñosamente.- Sé que no te acuerdas de Fate-chan… Por eso estoy aquí –Cogiste mi mano para mirarme cariñosamente.- Pero se que aún la amas con la misma intensidad de siempre

Al decirme eso solo pude sonreírte para no preocuparte, pero el no poder recordarla me atormentaba. Bajé la vista tristemente y cerré los ojos pensativa. Yuuno-kun solo se quedó en silencio, me conocía muy bien y sabía que en este momento necesitaba el silencio.

No podía recordar nada de lo que me había contado, solo una imagen borrosa de una niña para después ver la de una adolescente… A veces me preguntaba si era ella o si era otra persona. Tenía toda la historia grabada en mi cabeza, pero solo lograba ver una figura borrosa. No podía… No podía recordarla… Noté como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y empezaban a caer por mis mejillas. Quería recordarla pero no podía…

Yuuno-kun en cuanto me vio llorar se alteró y me abrazó cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes… El amor es paciencia… -Me susurraste al oído.- Pronto la recordarás

No pude más, lloré amargamente sobre tu hombro mientras me acariciabas la cabeza para tranquilizarme.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El día fue pasando hasta que la noche nos invadió. Yo me había quedado sentada en una silla mirando a través de una ventana que tenía cerca, así observando tranquilamente el día, el atardecer y al final la noche caer. Miré la hora y vi que ya era tarde, así que me levanté y me fui a visitar a Nanoha.

Quería hablar sobre cuando nos estábamos apunto de besar, quería estar segura de tus sentimientos, no quería que estuvieras confusa por nada. Así que cuando llegué y entré en la habitación te encontré durmiendo dulcemente sobre tu cama. Sonreí para mi misma y me fui acercando lentamente hacia ti para sentarme a un lado de la cama para poder observarte tranquilamente.

Dormías tranquilamente y parecías soñar con algo intranquilo, te movías intranquila y nerviosa. No pude hacer otra cosa que observarte en silencio mientras cogía una mano tuya, para notar como te ibas tranquilizando poco a poco. Trasladé mis ojos hacia tus labios, como deseaba probarlos… Así que lleve mi mano para rozarlos con delicadeza. Eran tan finos y suaves… Que no pude contenerme, me fui acercando hacia ti hasta juntar nuestras frentes para observarte detenidamente.

Aparté un mechón de tu rostro, te veías realmente hermosa cuando dormías. Cerré los ojos lentamente mientras depositaba mis labios sobre los suyos hasta sellarlos completamente.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Corría tras la figura borrosa que llenaba mi mente y mi corazón. Corría tras ella con la mano extendida y la llamaba sin parar.

-¿Quién eres? Por favor necesito saber quien eres, quiero resolver todas mis preguntas y todas son sobre Fate y sobre ti. Te veo borrosa y no puedo reconocerte ni recordarte. Dime quien eres, por favor

Caí al suelo para no levantarme, solo alcé la vista para ver como te detenías y te girabas lentamente.

-Por favor… -Te suplicaba mientras notaba como las lágrimas rozaban mis mejillas.

Te fuiste acercando a mí lentamente para arrodillarte y extenderme tu mano. Te miré y dudé un instante, pero no tardé en aceptar tu mano, pero no me levantaste, sino que ibas acercando tu rostro hacia el mío.

Juntaste nuestras frentes y dudaste un momento, rozaste mis labios para acercar los tuyos a los míos y así juntándolos lentamente. Abrí los ojos sorprendida pero los fui cerrando lentamente para corresponderte el beso. Al corresponderte mi corazón latía de alegría por probar tus labios, algo me decía que me moría por probarlos y que una vez lo intenté… Pero algo me sorprendió y me alegró a la vez.

En cuanto fui abriendo los ojos para observar tu borrosa cara, vi a una muchacha de cabellos largos dorados y con los ojos cerrados dulcemente. Nos fuimos separando poco a poco así viendo como ibas abriendo los ojos, pudiendo ver unos hermosos ojos rojizos. Al separarnos me sonreíste, te sonreí y te abracé.

-Sabía que eras tú… Fate-chan… -Te susurré al oído.

Solo noté como sonreías y me correspondías el abrazo. Pero de golpe noté como empezaba a caer por un precipicio, separándome de ti, del amor de mi vida, así que empecé a llorar de tristeza.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la misma escena, contigo besándome, pero en la realidad. ¿Has hecho que vuelva a recordarte? ¿Qué despertara? Otra vez las preguntas me iban atacando para ver como ibas abriendo los ojos lentamente, así cruzándose con los míos.

En cuanto viste que estaba despierta te separaste de mí bruscamente para alejarte de mí tapándote la boca avergonzada.

-Yo… -No conseguías articular palabra.- Lo siento –Te disculpaste para darme la espalda y dispuesta a marcharte.

Algo en mi interior me empujó a levantarme de la cama y nombrar tu nombre.

-¡Fate-chan! –Chillé tu nombre.

Te giraste en cuanto te nombre y abriste los ojos sorprendida al verme de pie y derecha.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Estaba dispuesta a irme, te había besado contra tu voluntad y encima cuando estabas durmiendo. Estaba avergonzada de mi misma… Lo más seguro que no querrías volver a ver mi cara, así que en cuanto mi giré escuché que me reclamabas.

Me fui girando lentamente con miedo pero me sorprendí mucho al verte de pie y que ibas acercándote hacia mí. Parecías luchar contra el dolor y el cansancio que te daba al caminar.

No sabía que hacer así que di un paso hacia atrás.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Vi como diste un paso hacia atrás temerosa, pensé que te ibas a ir corriendo así que empecé a correr sin hacer caso al dolor de mis piernas. Di un saltó y me colgué a tu cuello empezando a llorar sobre tu hombro.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Te colgaste a mi cuello y yo seguía sin saber que hacer, pero noté como empezabas a llorar sobre mi hombro. Eso no, no podía permitir hacerte llorar y menos si es por culpa mía, demasiadas lágrimas gastaste por mí… Me prometí no volver a hacerte daño otra vez y lo estoy haciendo de nuevo.

Rodeé con mis brazos tu pequeña cintura y te acerqué más a mí. Me daba igual si no volvías a recordarte más de mí, si me empiezas a odiar, si no quieres volver a verme en la vida; pero no quería volver a verte llorar.

Levantaste tu rostro para mirarme con ternura entre lágrimas.

-Fate-chan… -Me nombraste lleno de ternura.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Noté como tus brazos empezaban a rodear mi cintura e hiciste que me acercara más a ti. Ese gesto hizo que mi corazón latiera de locura así alzando mi vista lleno de ternura y de amor.

-Fate-chan… -Te nombré cariñosamente.

Me mirabas con lleno de dolor, se que te avergonzabas por el beso, pero a mi no me molestaba… Quería decirte que volvías a mi memoria. Llevé mi mano hacia tu mejilla para rozarla levemente y sonreírte dulcemente.

-Fate-chan… -Te volví a nombrar.- Tú eras esa chica borrosa que salía en mis recuerdos y sueños –Bajé mi mano para trasladarla a tu hombro.- La chica borrosa y que se alejaba de mí vuelve a coger color –Trasladé mi otra mano hacia tu otro hombro.- Mis recuerdos vuelven a mí, tus recuerdos… Nosotras –Te susurré poniéndome de puntillas y acercarme a tu oído.- Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, Fate-chan

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Me mataste con esa frase, noté como el rubor fue subiendo a mis mejillas y la felicidad fue llenando mi corazón. No pude evitar sonreír, cosa que tu notaste ya que te reíste por lo bajo y me miraste cariñosamente.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Parecía que no te creyeras lo que te decía, cosa que me hacía mucha gracia, ya que era muy propio de ti. Te miré cariñosamente para volver a ponerme de puntillas y empezar a acercar mis labios hacia los tuyos.

Tu solo sonreíste para empezar a acercar el rostro hacia el mío mientras cerrabas los ojos al igual que yo.

Nuestros labios se rozaron tímidamente e inseguras, pero enseguida los fuimos juntando lentamente para sellar nuestro amor. Volviste a mi mente e hiciste que mis piernas caminaran otra vez, eras mi medicina y mi verdadero amor.

**.:Fin:.**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Espero que os haya gustado ;) Dejad review plis n.n Se acepta cualquier comentario


End file.
